Water VS Liquor
by Ruka9
Summary: Demyx takes a turn at being drunk, and he is the complete opposite of Axel. But, he didn't drink the alcohol on purpose. Now, who do we know that can't make good choices, and always ends up suffering the most?
1. The Setup

_"Where the hell did he take him?"_

Marluxia thought as he stormed down the hallway of The Castle That Never Was. "When I find out where he took him, I'll kill him." Marluxia soon reached a double door and slammed one open.

"It's called knocking." Axel said from his bed without looking up from his magazine.

"Now is not the time to be polite." Marluxia said as he stomped into the room.

"And why not?" Axel asked.

"Demyx has been kidnapped!"

"Who would kidnap Demyx?"

"Xigbar!"

"Huh?" Axel looked up from his magazine at Marluxia.

"Xigbar just took Demyx!" Marluxia shouted.

"Why would he take Demyx?"

"Does it look like I know! All I saw was Xigbar dragging Demyx out of the Hall of Light, and through a portal!" Marluxia said, a little out of breath.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Axel asked as he returned his attention to his magazine, but had it yanked out of his hands.

"What kind of friend are you?" Marluxia demanded.

"A neutral one." Axel replied, and was then hit on the head by the rolled up magazine. "There was no need for that." he said as he rubbed his throbbing head. Marluxia only glared at Axel angrily, magazine raised, ready to strike again. "Okay fine. I'll go find them." Axel got off his bed and left the room.

"Honestly." Marluxia said, tossing the magazine onto the bed and following Axel.

* * *

><p>"Do you not trust me or something?" Axel asked as they walked down the hall.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Marluxia asked, who was walking closely behind Axel.

"Well you're walking a bit to close to me."

"I'm just making sure you're actually doing something." Marluxia replied.

"Believe it or not, I don't abandon my friends." Axel said. "So where did you see him again?"

"Outside the Hall of Light."

"That was what, twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"I think Xigbar should be back by now." Axel said, and turned the corner towards Xigbar's room.

"What do you know?" Marluxia called after Axel, and ran to catch up with him.

They soon reached Xigbar's room, and Axel knocked on the door.

"What?" Xigbar called from the inside.

"Give it up Xigbar, you've been busted." Axel said.

"Busted?" Xigbar asked.

"I know you took Demyx."

"Oh that." Xigbar opened his door and looked from Axel to Marluxia with his one eye. "What about it?"

"Where did you take him?" Marluxia asked.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it." Xigbar said as he leaned on his door. "I took him to Port Royal."

"You took him where?" Marluxia asked.

"So you were trying to get him drunk." Axel said.

"Not drunk. I just wanted to get him to drink."

"Why would you want that?" Marluxia demanded.

"He needs to stop acting like a kid and grow up." Xigbar stated.

"What is with you and trying to change people!" Marluxia shouted.

"Just trying to make the world a better place." Xigbar replied.

Marluxia groaned. "Where is he?"

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. He got out of my grip and ran off when we got there."

"He's probably back in his room." Axel said.

"I'm going to go check." Marluxia said, then turned around and left in the same direction he had come.

"You know that wasn't going to work right?" Axel said. "Demyx isn't one for drinking you know."

"Hmph. Like you could do better." Xigbar said.

"I bet I can."

"Oh." Xigbar said, raising his eyebrow.

"I bet I can get him to drink on my first try."

"I'd like to see you try. But that kid's got a nose for alcohol."

"What?" Axel asked, confused.

"We were about fifty feet from the bar when he said that he could smell the alcohol." Xigbar said. "That nose of his is going to be a problem."

Axel chuckled lightly. "That's because you took him to a hard core bar. I need to be a bit more creative in my approach."

"Ha! If you manage to get him to drink, it will be a miracle."

"I bet you I can."

"What do you want to bet?" Xigbar asked.

"If I win," Axel said, "that eye patch of yours turns pink."

"Fine." Xigbar said. "But if I win, you spend a week in Atlantica."

Axel shuddered at the thought. "Fine, deal." Axel held out his hand.

"Deal." Xigbar grabbed Axel's hand and shook it.

"You better go do some shopping Xigbar." Axel sneered.

Xigbar chuckled. "You better get yourself some water wings."

* * *

><p>AN: Really Axel? Are you honestly placing a bet? Poor Demyx.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	2. Trick

"Marly I'm fine." Demyx complained as he shoved Marluxia away from him.

"I'm just making sure you're okay."

"But I already told you Marly, I ran off when I smelled the alcohol."

"Smelled?" Marluxia asked quizzically.

"Yeah. I'm sensitive to the smell of alcohol. That's how I know when Axel drinks." Demyx said.

"Interesting, but are you sure that-"

"Marly." Demyx complained.

"Would you leave him alone. He's obviously fine."

"Axel!" Demyx said, immediately perking up.

"What's up? Xigbar tried to get you to drink?" Axel asked as he walked into Demyx's room.

Demyx nodded his head. "Xiggy's weird. He doesn't get that I oppose drinking."

"I assume that's Axel's fault?" Marluxia cut in.

"Well, I don't like to say it, but, yes." Demyx said.

"Hey!" Axel said, grabbing Demyx in a headlock. "That's not very nice. Got it memorized?"

"Axel, let go!" Demyx whined as he pulled at the arm around his neck.

Marluxia chuckled. "As long as you're safe, or close enough to it, I'm off to my garden. Ta ta." Marluxia teleported out of the room, leaving the two to their struggle.

"Hey Demyx, I have something for you." Axel said.

"What?" Demyx asked, stopping his struggle and looking up at Axel.

"Hang on, let me go get it." Axel released his grip on Demyx and walked through the bathroom to his room. He returned with a label less black bottle and a glass.

"Axel you're not gonna try to make me-"

"Of course not Demyx. That would be very rude of me." Axel said, resisting to laugh. "This is something else."

"Something else?" Demyx asked, tilting his head.

"It's something special I bought specifically for you." Axel said, uncorking the bottle.

Demyx sniffed the air, but got no hint of alcohol. Axel tipped the bottle over the glass, poured out a pink liquid, and handed it to Demyx. Demyx hesitantly took the glass and looked at it's contents.

"What is this?" he asked, smelling the liquid.

"It's, um, well, it's." Axel was unsure of what to say.

"It smells like strawberries." Demyx said.

"Yes that's it!" Axel quickly said. "It's a strawberry milkshake."

"Why did it come in a bottle?"

"To preserve the flavor."

Demyx looked down at the drink again before taking a careful sip. He swished the drink in his mouth before swallowing, and starred into the glass.

"So, what do you think?" Axel asked. _"I hope he's not on to me."_ he thought.

"It's good." Demyx took another sip. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a secret." Axel said.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders, and drained the glass.

"Would you like some more?" Axel pointed at the bottle. Demyx nodded his head and held out the glass, which Axel filled. "Don't drink it all at once."

"Okay." Demyx said, and drank slowly from the glass. Axel placed the bottle on Demyx's desk and went to the doors. "Where are you going?"

"I have some business to attend to." Axel said before leaving the room. _"Time to pay up Xigbar."_ Axel thought and laughed quietly as he walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh great, he actually did it. Some friend you are.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	3. Intoxication

Slam!

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Axel said from his bed, without looking up from his magazine again.

"As I've said before, now is not the time to be polite." Marluxia said, stomping into the room.

"What is it now? Did Luxord kidnap Demyx this time?" Axel smirked.

"No, but it concerns Demyx."

"Great, another issue with him." Axel said. Marluxia yanked the magazine out of Axel's hand again, and Axel responded with a glare.

"Do I need to hit you with this again?" Marluxia asked, rolling up the magazine.

"Okay okay." Axel said, getting off the bed and out the room, Marluxia following quickly behind.

* * *

><p>"So tell me why you're dragging me to Demyx?" Axel complained.<p>

"I told you, something's wrong with him." Marluxia said as they walked down the hall.

"And how long did it take you to find that out?"

"Well, when I went to ask him if he could help me in my garden,"

"That's not what I asked." Axel cut in.

"It's called changing the topic. May I continue?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"Thank you. Like I was saying, I went to go ask him if he could help me in my garden, but he wasn't in his room. So I went to The Hall of Light, and you would never believe what I saw."

"Demyx doing something productive?"

"No, weirder than that,"

"What exactly is wrong with him?"

"It's hard to explain, it's better to see it." Marluxia said as they reached the entrance of the Hall. "Go ahead." he gestured to the room with his hand.

"Geez Marly, how bad could it possibly oh no." Axel's eyes widened in shock at what he saw in the Hall.

Demyx was in the room, acting odder than usual. He was dancing around the room, off balance and stumbling slightly, twirling around every so often, a goofy expression on his face. Axel's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I found him like this." Marluxia said, standing next to Axel.

"_Damn it I shouldn't have left the bottle with him."_ Axel thought. "What do you think is wrong with him?" he nervously asked.

"Don't know." Marluxia said, and walked over to Demyx. "Demyx, Demyx." he called, but got no response. "Demyx." Marluxia stood in front of Demyx and stopped the dancing Nocturne by grabbing his shoulders. "Demyx, what's wrong with you?"

Demyx looked at Marluxia with a zoned out, goofy face. "Hi Marvy." he said with a overly happy tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Demyx, can you tell me what's wrong with you?" Marluxia asked, looking over Demyx's face.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?" Demyx asked, rolling his head to the side.

"I'm not getting anything out of him. You want to try Axel?" Marluxia said, looking over his shoulder at Axel.

Demyx looked around Marluxia at Axel, and smiled. "Hi Ashel. Thanks for that drink you gave me. It vas goooood."

"What drink?" Marluxia asked.

"One that was in a black bottle and tasted like strawberries!" Demyx gleefully said.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed. "What did you give him?" he asked, turning to Axel.

"It, it's just like Demyx said." Axel quickly said.

Marluxia walked over to stand in front of Axel. "Axel." he sternly said, glaring at Axel.

Axel was starting to feel uncomfortable under Marluxia's gaze. "Okay, alright. Just stop with the look." he said.

"What did you do?" Marluxia asked.

"I may have, not intending this would happen, given him, alcohol." Axel hesitantly said.

"You did what!"

"It was a bet with Xigbar, I had to win!"

"What possessed you to use Demyx to win a bet!"

Axel gulped. "It was either get him to drink, or spend a week in Atlantica."

Marluxia sighed. "What exactly did you give him?" he asked as Demyx came over and clung to his arm.

"It wasn't really that bad."

"What did you give him?"

Axel was hesitant to answer, but finally said, "I gave him something called Tequila Rose."

"Tequila Rose?"

"Yeah. It smells like strawberries, and tastes like a strawberry milkshake."

Marluxia looked at Demyx, who was smiling up at him, then back at Axel. "How much alcohol did it have?"

"F-fifteen percent." Axel admitted.

Marluxia's eyes widened. "You left Demyx alone. With a tequila that tasted like strawberries. And a fifteen percent alcohol content!"

Axel flinched back. "Y-yes."

"What is wrong with you!"

"Look Marly, I didn't think he would drink the whole thing and get drunk." Axel protested.

"Whether you meant to or not, this is you're problem." Marluxia said as he pried Demyx off him, and shoved him towards Axel.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked as he caught the stumbling Nocturne.

"You got him drunk, so you watch over him." Marluxia replied.

"I have to do what!" Axel shouted as he shoved Demyx away.

"Your tequila, your drunk."

"But." Axel protested, but was cut off by Marluxia.

"I suggest you keep an eye on him. Drunks tend to wander off."

Axel looked around the room worriedly, and realized Demyx was no longer around. "Damn it." he said as he ran out the room in search of Demyx.

Marluxia chuckled. "This will be an interesting night."

* * *

><p>AN: Now he's done it, but Axel will never learn. And just so you know, Ashel, is pronounced A-shell.<p>

Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Search For The Drunk

"Demyx! Demyx where are you!" Axel called as he walked down he halls of the Castle. "I shouldn't have left the bottle with him.". Axel continued down the hallway until he was abruptly stopped when a door slammed into his face. "Ow!" he shouted, pushed the door out of his face, and looked on the other side to see who had opened it. Zexion was standing there, his hand still on the handle, an annoyed look on his face. "What was that for!" Axel questioned.

"Get him out!" Zexion growled.

"Who?"

"Him." Zexion said, and pointed into the library. Axel looked into the library and saw Demyx rolling across the library in an office chair

"_At least I found him."_ Axel thought. "How long has he been here?" he asked Zexion.

"Five minutes."

"He works fast."

"Just get him out of here Eight!"

"Okay. Calm down Zexion." Axel said as he walked into the library. "Demyx. Demyx." he called as he watched Demyx roll from one side of the library to the other. "Demyx would you please-oof." Axel was cut off when Demyx crashed into him and knocked him to the ground, Demyx landing on top of him.

"Hi Ashel. What are you doing down there?" Demyx asked.

"Get off of me." Axel said as he shoved Demyx off and stood up, Demyx quickly getting up and clinging to his arm.

"How cute." Zexion teased.

"Now is not the time." Axel snapped as he pulled his arm out of Demyx's grip, but Demyx grabbed on again. "Why are you doing this?" Axel asked.

"You're soft." Demyx said as he nuzzled his face into Axel's arm.

"Let me guess, this was your doing?" Zexion asked.

"I am not obliged to answer that." Axel said.

Demyx rose his head. "Ashel gave me a drink from a black bottle that tasted like strawberries!"

"A failed attempt to get him to drink, am I right?" Zexion smugly said.

Axel glared at him.

"Or should I say it went to far?"

"Shut it!" Axel snapped as he walked past Zexion to the exit, dragging Demyx along.

"Just keep him out of here!" Zexion called after Axel.

"Like I care!" Axel replied.

* * *

><p>"You are more trouble then you're worth." Axel said as he stomped down the hall, dragging Demyx with him.<p>

"Ashel." Demyx whined.

"Would you quit calling me that. I don't like that name."

"Then can I call you Alex?"

"That's even worse."

"Then what about cuddles?" Demyx asked, hugging Axel's arm.

"Ashel it is." Axel said. "At least until you're sober."

Axel then felt less resistance on his arm, and turned to see that Demyx was no longer clinging to his arm. _"Who knew a drunk could move that fast."_ Axel thought as he retraced his steps, looking for any signs of where Demyx could have gone.

Axel made it back to the library, but found no trace of Demyx. "It would be nice to get a sign to show where you went!" Axel called as he turned to leave, but slipped in a puddle of water. "Ow. I guess that will work." he said as he sat up and followed where the trail of water lead. "Looks like he headed to the Grey Room." Axel stood up and followed the trail to the Grey Room, careful not to slip again.

Axel followed the trail to the center of the Grey Room and looked around, no Demyx in sight. "Ugh, this is getting me nowhere." Axel complained. He felt something lightly tug at his sleeve. When he turned to see who was trying to get his attention, he was met with Roxas and Demyx. Demyx had his arms hanging over Roxas' shoulders and was resting his chin on his head.

"You looking for something?" Roxas struggled to say under the weight.

"Where did you find him?" Axel asked.

"Actually, he found me when I slipped in one of his puddles."

"I found a chibi Ashel." Demyx said as he petted Roxas' head.

"Can you get him off me?" Roxas complained.

"Sure thing." Axel said. "Demyx, come on Demyx. Get off of Roxas."

"But he's so adorable." Demyx said.

"Come on." Axel said as he raised his arm.

"Yay!" Demyx said, and ran over to cling to Axel's arm.

"Did you get him drunk or something?" Roxas asked.

"Why does everyone assume I did this to him?"

"Well, you have a tendency to end up suffering the most when you do things to him."

"What are you, my keeper?" Axel said as he dragged Demyx out of the room.

"Where are we going Ashel?" Demyx asked.

"Somewhere where I can keep an eye on you." Axel said.

Demyx reached up and covered one of Axel's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"You said you were going to keep an eye on me, but you have two, so I have to cover one." Demyx said.

"Ha ha. I laugh at your logic."

* * *

><p>AN: Can't you just imagine Demyx rolling around in an office chair?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	5. The Keeping Of A Drunk

Slam!

"Look who can't knock now." Marluxia said, looking up from one of his potted plants.

"As you have quoted before, now is not the time to be polite!" Axel said as he stomped into the room, Demyx still clinging to his arm.

"Oh good, you found him." Marluxia said as he put down the pot and walked over to the two. Demyx raised his head to look at Marluxia, and smiled.

"You're pretty." he said.

"Demyx, I'm a male. Remember?" Marluxia said.

"Oh that's a shame." Demyx said and leaned his head on Axel's arm.

"Axel would you knock that off!" Marluxia said at a laughing Axel.

"S-sorry." Axel said through laughs. "But you can't blame a drunk."

Marluxia only glared as Axel continued to laugh. Demyx looked up at Axel, and smiled.

"You're hair's on fire." he said as he pointed at Axel's head.

"What are you talking about-" but Axel was cut off when he heard the sound of flowing water. He looked up to see a bubble of water floating above his head. "Demyx don't you dare!" Unfortunately, Demyx released his hold on the bubble, and it came crashing down on Axel's head, drenching him.

"Oh, it's still there." Demyx said, and reached up to Axel's hair.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Axel said, grabbing Demyx's wrist.

"Ashel, that hurts." Demyx whined.

"Now now Axel." Marluxia said, who was laughing. "You can't blame a drunk can you?"

Now Axel was glaring at Marluxia as he let Demyx's wrist go.

"Whatever." he said, small puffs of steam coming from his head as he dried himself. "You have to help me."

"With what?" Marluxia asked.

"With this!" Axel said, pointing at Demyx, who tried to bite his finger.

"Sorry, can't help you." Marluxia said.

"Why not!"

"As I said, your tequila, your drunk, your problem."

"But Marly."

"Nope."

"Well then what am I supposed to do with him?"

Marluxia shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but whatever you do, don't leave him alone. If it took you this long to find him the first time, imagine how long it'd take you the second time."

"Hmph." Axel grunted as he turned and left the room.

"Why are you angry Ashel?" Demyx asked.

"Because I have a drunk water boy to take care of."

"Water makes the world go round!" Demyx cheered.

Axel only sighed as they continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Weeeeee! Weeeeee! Weeeeee!"<p>

"Would you please stop!" Axel shouted.

"But Ashel, it's fun!" Demyx said while spinning in Axel's desk chair.

Axel had decided to take Demyx to his room, thinking that it would be easier to watch over him in a confined area.

"I don't care how fun it is, it's annoying!" Axel said, and returned his attention to his magazine he was flipping through. "Aha!" he said when he reached a page that conveniently had an article that talked about drunk people. "Okay lets see. 'When with an intoxicated person, do not let them roam alone.'" Axel read. "Did I brake that rule. 'Also, do not let them move around quickly unless you want to see the alcohol again'".

Axel snapped his head up and quickly got off his bed and went over to the spinning Demyx. "Demyx you need to stop. I don't want you to puke."

"No." Demyx said, spinning faster.

Axel eyed Demyx angrily and reached out to stop the chair. He managed to stop the chair, but he also managed to cause Demyx to fling out of the chair and slam into the wall.

"Demyx I'm sorry!" Axel said as he ran over to Demyx. "Demyx, are you okay?" Axel asked as he shook Demyx.

Demyx sat up and grinned at Axel. "Ashel!" he said and clung to Axel's arm again.

"What the?" Axel scanned over the article. "'Drunks don't tend to feel pain, or they forget they were hurt'" he read. Axel looked down at Demyx and flicked his forehead. Demyx only looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ashel." Demyx said.

"What?"

"Your room is boring." Demyx complained.

"It may be boring for you, but it's just fine for me." Axel responded.

"You know what this room needs?"

"What does it need Demyx?" Axel sarcastically asked.

"Bubbles!" Demyx raised his arms and the room became filled with bubbles.

"Demyx get rid of these!" Axel said as bubbles started to pop around him.

"But they're so fun and pretty full Ashel!"

"I don't give a damn, just get rid of them!"

"Awww." Demyx whined as he dismissed all the bubbles.

"Thank you." Axel said as he stood up.

"Ashel?"

"What?" Axel said, annoyed.

"Can I make another suggestion?"

"What could it possibly be now?"

"Water!" Demyx yelled, and raised his arms again, but now, it started to rain.

"Demyx!" Axel shouted as he raised his hood.

"Rain rain come again!" Demyx called.

"Demyx I don't do well with water!"

"But it's refreshing."

"Demyx! If you don't call off this rain right now, I swear, that sitar of yours will suffer greatly." Axel threatened.

"No. Don't hurt Arpeggio." Demyx whined.

"Then get rid of this rain!"

"Fine." Demyx sadly said, and called off the rain.

"Thank you." Axel repeated.

Demyx looked up at Axel.

"What are we going to do now?" he happily asked, obviously forgetting what had just happened.

Axel looked at his magazine and read the last line. "'It's best to have two people watch over the drunk.'"

Axel looked down at Demyx, grabbed him by the hood, and pulled him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked as he clung onto Axel's arm.

"To find someone to help me watch you." Axel said.

* * *

><p>AN: So this was the point of the magazine, that, and to have Marluxia hit Axel. And who do you think Axel is going to find to help him?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Go Towards The Light

"Roxas you have to help me!"

"What?" Roxas turned to his door to see Axel in his doorway with Demyx clinging to his arm. "What are you talking about?"

"I need you to help me take care of this." Axel said and pointed at Demyx, who tried to bite his finger.

"Its only been an hour since I last saw you, how bad could he be?"

"He's acting ten times more childish!"

"It's, kind of your fault, isn't it?"

"Roxas I am not in the mood. Can you please just watch him?"

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Just help me keep him entertained."

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can help."

"Great! Hey Demyx." Axel said, poking Demyx, who again, tried to bite his finger. "Would you quit that!"

"But Ashel's finger looks tasty." Demyx said, and tried to grab Axel's hand.

"Huh?" Roxas confusedly said.

"I have no idea." Axel said, and pulled his hand from Demyx's grip. "Hey Demyx, you're Chibi's over there."

"Chibi?" Demyx turned his head to Roxas, and smiled.

"Chibi!" he shouted, and ran towards Roxas, impacting him with a hug that made Roxas fall back. Roxas sat up, with Demyx clinging onto him, and glared up at Axel.

"I guess I should have warned you about his clinging issue." Axel said.

"That would have been helpful." Roxas angrily said. "Could you help me up?"

"Sure thing." Axel went over to Roxas, and pulled him up, Demyx still hanging on.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Roxas asked. Axel silently starred blankly at Roxas for several seconds. "You don't have a plan, do you?."

"Well, I was just going to leave him to you and get out." Axel hesitantly said.

"You leave me alone with drunk Demyx, and I'll leave you alone with sugar high Demyx." Roxas threatened.

"Oh god no! He's harder to control and more annoying, but not as childish, but it's still bad!"

"Then don't leave."

"Fine." Axel disappointedly said and crossed his arms. "If you're so smart, what's your plan?"

"Hmm?" Roxas' facial expression changed as he started to think. They remained silent for five minutes before Axel said.

"You don't have any ideas either."

"I can't think up something that fast." Roxas protested.

"He he, Chibi looks funny when he's trying to think." Demyx said, and started to pet Roxas' head.

"Would you quit that?" Roxas said.

"But Chibi's so adorable!" Demyx whined, and hugged Roxas tighter.

"Axel, help." Roxas struggled to say.

"Now you know how my arm felt." Axel smirked.

"I ought to take my Keyblade and-wait, I just remembered something."

"And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"I have something in my desk that could help." Roxas gestured with his head to his desk, and Axel went to it.

Axel rifled through the desk, unsure of what he was looking for.

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"It's a small cylinder thing." Roxas answered.

"You mean this?" Axel asked as he turned towards Roxas and held up a small, black cylinder with silver ends.

"Yeah, that."

"How is this going to help?" Axel said, studying the small cylinder.

"Push the little button on the top, quick." Roxas said as Demyx hugged him tighter.

Axel pressed the button, and a small red dot shone on the wall across from him.

"A laser pointer huh. So it was you during the meeting that was pointing at Saix's-"

"Can we not talk about that now." Roxas cut in.

"I was just going to say the center of his X-scar." Axel said. "You're just as innocent as Demyx." he scoffed.

"Can we talk about my innocence later and get him off me!"

"Alright alright. Demyx, look at the shiny. Follow the shiny."

Demyx looked at Axel confused, and followed where he was pointing.

"Shiny!" Demyx shouted as he released Roxas and ran to the wall.

"Thank you." Roxas said through gasps of air.

"Sure thing." Axel moved the laser pointer across the wall, Demyx following it and pawing at the light like a cat when it stopped moving. "This is very entertaining."

"Let me have a go." Roxas said.

"No way, it's my drunk."

"But it's my laser pointer."

"Well, I outrank you."

"I out weapon you."

"Oh sure, a giant key is perfect, if you're a locksmith."

"It's better than throwing around pointy frisbees."

"I should show you what my frisbees can do."

"Be the world's largest pizza cutter?"

"I'll show you how to cut a pizza!"

"Is that a threat, or are we ordering out?"

"It's a threat you dummy!"

"It didn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense!"

"That makes even less sense."

"Ashel!"

"What!" Axel snapped, breaking off his and Roxas' argument.

"The shiny is gone." Demyx whined, pawing at the empty wall.

"Looks like the battery died." Roxas said.

"Great." Axel said, throwing the laser pointer onto the desk. "What are we going to do now?"

"Chibi! I have something to tell you!" Demyx called.

"He's calling you Chibi." Axel teased.

Roxas glared at Axel. "What do you want Demyx?" he asked.

"You're room is boring." Demyx said.

"_Uh oh."_ Axel thought.

"It's my room." Roxas said.

"You know what your room needs?" Demyx asked.

"What does it need Demyx?"

"It needs-"

"No!" Axel shouted, and tackled Demyx.

"Ha ha, Ashel wants a hug." Demyx said from underneath Axel.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked.

"It was either tackle the drunk, or flood your room." Axel said, standing up.

"What kind of option is that?" Roxas asked.

"One that can save your room from becoming bubbled or rained in like mine."

"Interesting." Roxas said. "Why don't you go see Marluxia? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little rain in his room."

"He's the one who pinned this drunk to me in the first place. He's not gonna help me." Axel said.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"I asked him, and he said no."

"Did you ask politely?"

Axel starred at Roxas before hissing, "No." He turned around and headed to the door. "Come on Demyx." he called.

"No. I want to stay with Chibi." Demyx complained.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Axel said as he grabbed Demyx's arms, and dragged him out the room. Demyx protesting and struggling to get free.

* * *

><p>AN: Roxas wasn't much help either, but can Marluxia help Axel? And have you noticed, that whenever Demyx smiles, he's going to do something annoying? And, clinging to people is fun!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	7. Petal Plead And Fiery Temper

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hmm, who's there?" Marluxia asked.

"Axel, and a drunk." Axel replied from the other side of the door.

"Not slamming the door this time?"

"Marly, I need to ask you something."

"I'm not going to help you with Demyx."

"Please Marly. I'm begging you. You have to help me." Axel pleaded.

"I don't know." Marluxia said, walking to the door. "I enjoy seeing you suffer from your stupidity."

"Believe me, I suffered enough."

"Come on Marly." Demyx called, "I want to play with you."

Marluxia quietly chuckled. "Alright, I'll let you in. But I'm doing it for Demyx, not you."

"I don't care, just help."

Marluxia opened the door to let Axel and Demyx in, but Axel was the only one who walked in. He was carrying Demyx on his back, and Demyx had his arms wrapped around Axel's neck.

"Is there a reason for this?" Marluxia asked, observing them.

"This was the only way to get him anywhere." Axel said.

Marluxia laughed. "Drunks are hard-headed when they don't want to move."

"Tell me about it."

"Ashel's hair is pointy." Demyx said, poking one of Axel's spikes.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair."

"Then can I pet it?" Demyx asked, and started to pet Axel's head.

"Stop that!" Axel snapped.

"Let him have his fun." Marluxia said.

"But it's annoyiiiiiiiiing!" Axel yelled out when Demyx suddenly licked his cheek. "Eww!" he shouted and threw Demyx off his back and started wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "What are you a dog! What was that for!"

"Ashel tastes like enchiladas!" Demyx happily said.

"What the hell!"

Marluxia burst out laughing. "That was perfect Demyx." he said.

"That was not funny Marly!" Axel snapped.

"It was to me."

"Some help you are!"

"You want help? You might want to do something about that." Marluxia said and pointed at Axel's feet.

"What?" Axel asked, and looked down. "Demyx!"

Demyx was sitting in front of Axel, his arms wrapped around Axel's legs.

"He really enjoys clinging to you, doesn't he?" Marluxia said.

"It's getting on my nerves." Axel angrily said, and tried to move, but was rooted to the spot by Demyx's grip.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Marluxia asked.

"I'll show you a picture perfect sight!" Axel said, and tried to get closer to Marluxia, but nearly fell over Demyx. "Let go of me!"

"I don't want to." Demyx said, tightening his grip.

"I said let go!"

"But Ashel."

"Let go!"

Axel managed to pull one of his legs from Demyx's grip, and kicked him off the other.

"Ashel." Demyx complained, reaching for Axel's legs again.

"No! Get away from me!" Axel said, holding out his arms and stepping back.

"Ashel." Demyx got off the floor and reached for Axel's arm.

"No!"

"Ashel." Demyx grabbed one of Axel's arms, but had it yanked out of his hands.

"I said get away from me!" Axel shouted and swung his arm at Demyx, slapping his face.

An awkward silence filled the room after Axel struck Demyx. Marluxia starred opened mouthed at Axel, and Axel's eyes went from glaring, to wide-eyed when he realized what he had done.

"Damn it Demyx, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Axel said.

After the shock of the impact passed, Demyx slowly raised his hand, and placed it where he had been struck. His lower lip started to quiver.

"Demyx, I never meant to do that." Axel pleaded.

Demyx looked up at Axel with sad, sea-blue eyes.

"Demyx." Axel said, reaching out his hand.

"Ashel's mean!" Demyx shouted, and bolted out the room.

"I knew you'd end up hurting him eventually." Marluxia said, glaring at Axel.

"You don't believe I meant to do that?" Axel asked, facing Marluxia. "It was an accident. I only wanted to shove him away, not slap him."

Marluxia looked into Axel's emerald eyes, seeing if he could tell if Axel was telling the truth. His eyes spoke the truth.

"You're lucky," Marluxia said. "that I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt him like that unless he does something stupid."

"Really?" Axel said.

"But," Marluxia started. "you can't put all the blame on him. You're also to blame since you're the one that made him drunk."

"I know." Axel said, dropping his head. "So that means I have to go find him, and beg for his forgiveness, even if he doesn't remember this night after he's sober?"

"It would make you feel better though, wouldn't it?" Marluxia asked.

"I can't really feel but, you're right." Axel said. He sighed. "Where do you think he could have gone?"

Marluxia shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Where does one go when they want someone to talk to, or to help them _forget_ what had just happened?"

Axel thought about Marluxia's words, then raised his head when an idea hit him.

"I think I know where he is." Axel said, and left the room.

Marluxia smiled lightly. "I figured you would." He walked to his door and shut it. "You're not as stupid as you look."

* * *

><p>AN: A twist in the story. I couldn't resist writing about Axel's temper.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	8. Silent Memories

Axel was standing outside two blinding white doors. The other doors in the Castle were grey so they would stick out on the white walls, but these doors were purposely white, to hide what lay within.

"_He's got to be here, he just has to."_ Axel thought, and lightly knocked on one of the doors. A short silence passed before a quiet voice answered the knock.

"I was wondering when you would come. Please, come in."

Axel slowly opened the door, and peered in.

Everything. Everything was white. The walls, the bed, the desk, everything. The only color in the room were the pictures that were drawn on white paper, and taped to the wall.

Axel looked around the room before spotting his target. Demyx was curled up on the floor, hugging himself, fast asleep. But he wasn't alone. He was resting his head on the knee of a young, blonde girl in a white dress who was sitting on her knees, slowly stroking his hair.

The girl looked up at Axel and gestured for him to come in. "Don't be afraid, come closer."

Axel hesitantly entered the room, and walked over to them. "How long has he been here, Namine?" he asked.

"As long as you have been looking for him." she replied.

"How did you know I was looking for him?"

Namine looked down at Demyx, who stirred slightly, before starting her story.

"When he came here, he was saying something about, 'Ashel hit me, Ashel hates me, Ashel 's going to attack me.'. Then he dropped to the floor, and started asking or help."

"Why would he think I was going to attack him?"

"I figured," she said, "that he's afraid that what happened before, will happen again."

Axel was surprised by the fact that Namine knew what he had done to Demyx before. "You know about that?"

Namine nodded. "Yes. When I asked him what he was talking about, he told me what happened, and showed me the scars on his arms."

Axel flinched when he remembered that Demyx had permanent marks on his arms as a result of when he attacked him. He hung his head. "I am such an idiot." he said, and dropped to the floor next to Demyx.

"No, you're not." Axel looked up to see that Namine was looking straight at him. "It was just a mistake. A mistake that was never supposed to happen."

"But it did happen. And Marly is always going to hold it against me, and Demyx will never be the same around me."

"That may be true, but he values your friendship, and never wants to lose it. He doesn't want to be alone again."

Axel starred at Namine, confused. "How do you know all that?"

Namine laughed lightly. "It's amazing what you can learn from a drunk. Considering that they always speak their minds. They just need someone to listen, and talk to. The this happens."

"They fall asleep that easily?" Axel asked.

"It, also helps to run around a little bit first." Namine replied.

Axel looked at Demyx's peaceful, sleeping face before sighing. "Think he'll forgive me?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Namine asked, looking down at Demyx as he was starting to wake.

Demyx opened his eyes and looked up at Namine, who pointed at Axel. He followed where Namine was pointing, and quickly grabbed onto her arm when he saw Axel.

"Don't hurt me Ashel." he said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Demyx." Axel said.

"But the last time you slapped me you, you." Demyx looked at his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you like that again, you know that. I swore to you I would never do that again."

"I know Ashel, but, I'm afraid that I'll do something stupid to make you hurt me like that again."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop blaming yourself for something I did. You have to stop doing that."

"But." Demyx protested.

"No." Axel cut him off. "Listen, I forgive you for licking me and driving me nuts, if you forgive me for getting you drunk and hurting you, okay?"

Demyx looked up at Axel, then down to the floor.

"_That was the stupidest apology ever."_ Axel thought.

Demyx suddenly lunged at Axel and clung to his arm.

"I take that as you forgive me?" Axel asked.

Demyx nodded. "Thank you Axel." he said.

"You're welcome. Hey, you said my name right. I guess you're sobering up."

Demyx nodded again, and his eyes started to droop. His grip on Axel's arm loosened as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

"Guess I better get him back to his room." Axel said, pulling Demyx over his shoulder and standing up.

"I think that is best." Namine said.

Axel headed towards the doors, but stopped, and turned to Namine. "Thanks. You're a good kid." he said, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Namine smiled to herself. "It's good to know he has a friend like you."

* * *

><p>"Oh good, you found him." Marluxia said, who was standing outside his room.<p>

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." Axel said, walking past him.

"Are you sure you should be carrying him like that?" Marluxia asked.

"Just as long as I don't jostle him too much, he'll be fine."

Marluxia sighed. "Guess I can't ask him to be too gentle with Demyx. He loves messing with him."

Axel walked into Demyx's room, and threw him onto his bed.

"For a short guy, you sure are heavy." Axel said. He moved to Demyx's side and covered him. Demyx turned over to get more comfortable. "Guess that's it then. I'll check on you in the morning."

Axel turned to leave, but Demyx reached out and grabbed Axel's arm, holding onto it tightly. Axel tried to pull his arm free, but Demyx's sleeping grip was too strong.

Axel sighed. "Looks like I'm spending the night here." Axel sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you." Demyx whispered quietly.

Axel smiled, and patted Demyx's head. "No problem."

* * *

><p>AN: Such a peaceful moment, and such a guilty Axel. And if you're wondering what Demyx meant by Axel hurting him again, read my story "Drunken Pains" to understand it.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	9. Hangover Time

_"Ow. My head hurts. Why does it feel like Axel punched me for an hour straight?"_ Demyx thought as he woke up to a head splitting head ache. Demyx groaned as he removed his covers, but hissed, and pulled them back when he met his bright room. _"What the hell? Why is my room so bright?"_ he thought as he put his hand on his forehead.

He then noticed that he was holding onto something with his other hand. He looked over the thing he was clinging to. _"What the?"_ Demyx carefully lifted up the covers, and once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw an unexpected sight. Axel was sitting against the wall next to his bed, his head hanging as he slept. One of his arms was outstretched, and led to what Demyx was clinging to. "Nya!" Demyx yelled out, and threw Axel's arm away from him, making Axel fall over.

"Whoa, I think somebody's awake." Axel said, sitting up. "How're you doing?"

Demyx grabbed his head. "Not so loud."

"Sorry." Axel said, remembering all too well how much a hangover headache hurt. "How are you?" he quietly asked.

"My head is killing me." Demyx whined. "And why is my room so bright?" Demyx pulled his covers over his face again. "Is Roxas in the room or something?"

"No, the human flashlight isn't in the room." Axel said. _"Yup, definite hangover. But does he remember what happened last night?"_ he thought. "Demyx, do you remember what happened last night?"

Demyx thought for a moment, then shook his head under the sheets. "No, not really."

"_Good. He doesn't remember a thing. I'm in the clear."_ Axel sighed in relief, but then he remembered something that could ruin his good fortune. Marluxia. _"Damn it. Marly remembers everything that happened. And knowing him, he'll make it seem worse than it is when he tells Demyx." _ He looked at Demyx, who was whining quietly, and groaned. _"Damn Marly's guilt trips."_ He sighed heavily. _"Either I wait for Marly to tell him, and have him hate me for the rest of my life, or I tell him myself, and get the silent treatment for a month." _ He sighed again. "Demyx, Demyx." he said, tapping Demyx..

"What?"

"Do you want to know what happened last night?"

"Not really." Demyx rolled so that his back was to Axel. "But I guess if it helps explain the headache."

"Well, um, where do I start, um, you know how I get, after I drink too much?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. You complain about a headache, you're stumbling all over the place, and you have no idea what happened the night before." Demyx said.

"Do you see any similarities?"

"Why are you comparing my headache to your hangover headache? I don't drink, especially since you came along."

"_He's still not getting it."_ Axel thought. "Demyx, I want you to try to remember something, anything, that happened last night."

Demyx stayed quiet for a while, before answering. "Now that I think about it, I remember, that Xigbar dragged me to Port Royal, and tried to get me to drink. But, I got away from him."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. After that, you came in with a black bottle, and gave me a strawberry flavored drink. Don't remember anything after that." Demyx rolled onto his back.

"_At least I don't have to explain the bottle. Here goes nothing."_ Axel thought. "Um, Demyx. There's something about that drink I gave you, that I didn't mention before."

"What?" Demyx asked.

"It, wasn't a strawberry milkshake."

"Then what was it?"

"It, was, Tequila Rose." Axel admitted.

"Tequila Rose?"

"It, was, an, alcoholic drink."

Demyx sat up quickly. "You gave me what!" he shouted, then covered his mouth when he felt a wave of nausea.

"Don't puke on me!" Axel said, stepping back.

Demyx swallowed, lowered his hand, and glared at Axel. "What the hell did you do to me!" he demanded.

"After Xigbar's attempt failed, I bet him that I could get you to drink on my first try. But I stupidly left the bottle with you, and you drank the whole thing. Then you spent the entire night drunk and I had to baby-sit you. And you were so freaking annoying that I ended up slapping you, you ran off, I found you in Namine's room, we reminisced about the past, you fell asleep, I brought you to your room, you grabbed my arm so I had to sleep here, you woke up with a hangover, and now I'm summarizing the entire night." Axel said in one breath, and was panting slightly.

Demyx's eyes narrowed. "You got me drunk, so you could win a bet with Xigbar!"

"You weren't supposed to get drunk!" Axel said.

"Are you saying this I my fault!"

"Yes! You should know how to control your drinking, especially after seeing me!"

"I wasn't even supposed to be drinking you stupid son of a-". Demyx's hand flew to his mouth as another wave of nausea passed, but this time, he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"_Gross."_ Axel thought. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey Demyx, you okay?" he asked.

"Does it sound like I'm okay!" Demyx said before gagging.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Just leave me alone." Demyx said before gagging again.

"But Demyx." Axel protested.

"Leave!" Demyx shouted, causing the room to suddenly start raining.

"Okay, I get it, I'll leave." Axel said, heading towards the door.

Axel exited the room, slamming the door behind him. "What's his problem?" he said, steam rising from him as he dried.

"You."

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Axel said, eyeing Marluxia, who had appeared next to him. "I'm guessing you heard all that?"

Marluxia nodded. "Who knew he could be that angry."

"It's the hangover. Once it passes, he'll be his old self again." Axel said.

"But he's going to hold a grudge against you."

"Demyx isn't one to hold grudges."

"Isn't he?" Marluxia asked.

Axel glared at Marluxia. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to guilt me into baby-sitting him again. But it's not going to work."

Marluxia shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say." he said, and walked past Axel.

"_Well that was easy. Wait a minute, that was easy."_ Axel thought. "What are you planning!" Axel called after Marluxia.

Marluxia turned to Axel, and grinned. "I thought you would've figured it out by now?" he said before walking off again.

"Damn guilt trips." Axel huffed.

* * *

><p>AN: It's amazing how dense Demyx can be sometimes. Damn guilt trips.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	10. I'll Help

"Demyx, are you okay?" Axel asked from the other side of Demyx's bathroom door.

"Go away." Demyx called from his room.

"But I can help you with your hangover."

"I can handle it myself."

"Demyx, you have no idea how to get over a hangover, unlike me.". Axel heard Demyx sigh heavily.

"If it gets you to shut up, come in."

"_Rude much." _Axel thought before opening the door.

Axel stepped into the room and saw Demyx laying on his bed, sprawled on his back.

"There's your first mistake." Axel said, walking over to Demyx. "Laying on your back doing nothing isn't going to help."

"Says you." Demyx angrily said, turning his head away from Axel.

Axel frowned. "Does your head still hurt?"

"What do you think?" Demyx snapped.

Axel's frown deepened. "Would you cut the attitude, I'm trying to help you."

"I wouldn't even need your help if you hadn't gotten me drunk in the first place!"

Axel was about to hit Demyx, but decided against it.

"If that's how it is, then have fun getting over your hangover on your own." Axel turned to leave.

"Axel."

Axel turned back to see Demyx looking at him.

"What do you want?" Axel asked.

Demyx looked down, then back up at Axel.

"Help me." he whispered.

Axel sighed. "Well since you're begging, I might as well."

Axel put his hand on Demyx's forehead. "Your head still hurts, right?"

Demyx nodded.

"Then I need to get something on it."

"You mean like ice?' Demyx asked.

"Yeah, but that would require asking Vexen, and I'm not looking forward to getting lectured about getting others drunk again. I have a better idea."

Axel went into the bathroom, and came back with a small towel.

"What's that for?" Demyx asked.

"It's an alternate." Axel said. "Do you think you could wet it, or should I use the sink?"

"I can do it." Demyx said, raising his hand and damping the towel.

"Powers in control, that's a good sign." Axel put the towel on Demyx's forehead. "That feel okay?"

Demyx nodded. "Is this all?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Axel answered. "Unless you want to try my hangover remedy."

"If it involves you making something for me to drink, I think I'll pass."

"Then get some rest and keep that towel wet." Axel said, and turned to leave.

"Axel?"

"Now what?" Axel asked, turning back to Demyx.

"Do you think, you could tell me something?"

"Like?"

"What was I like, when I was drunk?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Will it make me look like an idiot?"

Axel gave a small laugh. "When does something you do, not make you look like an idiot?"

"Very supportive." Demyx angrily said.

"You know I'm only kidding right?"

Demyx sighed. "Good thing I do."

"So are you sure you want to hear it?" Axel asked.

"Lay it on me." Demyx said.

"Hmm, where do I start? Well, one, you were extremely clingy, especially towards me. Two, you ran away from me every chance you could. Three, you were so damn annoying. And four, you were more in a bad case of a sugar high than drunk."

"Is that all?"

"No. you also wouldn't stop calling me Ashel, and, I might have, accidentally, slapped you." Axel said.

"I remember you saying that earlier. Why did you say it again?" Demyx asked.

"I, wanted to explain why I did it."

"What's there to explain. If I was that annoying, I deserved it."

Axel raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I thought you'd hold it against me."

"I'm not Marly Axel. There are more important things to worry about." Demyx said.

"That actually make sense." Axel said.

"I'm not just a happy, hyper person you know, I have a dull, serious side too."

"I like the happy side better though, the serious side sounds depressed, and I don't need my Demyx depressed." Axel said, patting Demyx's head.

"Can I ask you something else?" Demyx asked.

"There are more questions?" Axel asked.

Demyx sat up, the towel sliding off his face.

"Don't do that." Axel said, reaching out to push Demyx back down, but Demyx pushed him away.

"Is the only reason you accepted the bet, was because you wanted to prove Xiggy wrong, or because you wanted to hurt me?"

Axel smirked. "I wasn't about to let that stupid pirate beat me. But, it's not a good excuse for what I did."

"I forgive you."

"Huh?" Axel confusedly asked.

"If you needed my help to beat Xiggy, all you had to do was ask. But your trickery was kind of my fault since I made it clear that I oppose drinking." Demyx looked up at Axel, and smiled, his childish smile this time.

Axel smiled back. "You're special."

"Thank you." Demyx said, before slumping forward, after passing out.

Axel sighed. "I told you not to sit up. You weren't ready for sudden movements." Axel laid Demyx back down, and replaced the towel.

"Is the towel still wet?"

Axel flinched in surprise when he heard the sudden question. "Is it to hard to knock?" Axel asked, turning to face Marluxia, who was standing next to him.

Marluxia shrugged. "It's not as much fun if you know I'm coming."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Did you hear all of that, or do I have to recap?"

"No no, I heard it all. Which brings me to my next question. Did you win?"

"Of course I did!" Axel said. "He's got a hangover doesn't he?"

"I suppose so." Marluxia said.

"All I need is for him to tell Xigbar that I got him to drink, and I win."

"Was getting him drunk part of the bet?"

"It was a possible side effect, so I assume so."

"Assume is such a powerful word." Marluxia smirked before teleporting away.

"I don't know what he's thinking," Axel said, "but he can't do anything. Demyx is the only one who has any say in this, and he said he'd help me beat Xigbar." Axel checked the towel to see if it was still wet before leaving. "Just you wait Xigbar. Once this guy's sober, you'll be humiliated."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this was all Axel could do. Now he has to wait to win the bet. :D<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	11. Revenge

"Demyx are you sure you're fine?"

"Marly, if I wasn't fine, I wouldn't be sitting here?" Demyx complained.

Demyx and Marluxia were sitting in the Grey Room, Demyx playing his sitar, and Marluxia keeping a close eye on him. Demyx was himself again after sleeping of his hangover, for an entire day.

"But Demyx, you slept for an entire day."

"Marly, it was my first hangover, what did you expect? I'm not used to them like Axel."

"And we all know why he's used to them."

"He's a dumb drunk."

"It's not very nice to insult your helper." Axel said as he entered the Grey Room and walked over to them.

"Putting a damp towel on my head counts as helping?" Demyx asked.

"I'd say so." Axel said, sitting down next to Demyx. "Considering you were just laying on your back when I got to you."

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to handle a hangover."

"Had you taken my hangover remedy, you would have felt better faster."

"I'm not going to drink anything suspicious from you anymore."

"You can be so hard headed sometimes." Axel complained.

"So is there a reason you had Demyx come here or not?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes, there is." Axel said. "Today is the day Demyx tells Xigbar that I won the bet."

"I still say it wasn't fair that you made that bet without consulting Demyx first." Marluxia said.

Axel shrugged. "What's done is done."

"What do I tell him?" Demyx asked.

"Just tell him the truth." Axel answered.

"The truth?"

"Yup, it's that easy."

"Okay."

"Speaking of which, here comes your pirate." Marluxia said, who was looking at the entrance of the Grey Room.

Xigbar walked into the room, his arms crossed, grumbling to himself. He went over to the three, and stood in front of Demyx.

"Alright Pyro, let's hear what the Kid has to say." Xigbar said.

"Go ahead and ask him." Axel confidently said.

Xigbar turned his attention to Demyx. "Did he get you to drink?" he asked.

Demyx tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm. Yes, he did. He tricked me into drinking some tequila, tainting my no drink protest." Demyx looked at Axel, then smiled. "But," Demyx chuckled, "he also managed to get me drunk." Axel's eyes widened in surprise. "And if I'm correct," Demyx continued, "the bet was to get me to drink. It never said anything about getting me drunk. So, doesn't' that mean that he lost, since he failed to do just the one requirement?"

"Why you little." Axel growled.

Marluxia chuckled. "What do you think Xigbar?"

Xigbar grinned. "Drunk wasn't part of the bet."

"But, but, he wouldn't have gotten drunk if he hadn't drank. Doesn't that count?" Axel protested.

Xigbar shook his head. "Nope."

"But!"

Xigbar raised his hand to cut off Axel. "Have fun in Atlantica." he teased before leaving the Grey Room.

"What the hell was that! You said you would help me!" Axel yelled at Demyx.

"I did, but then, it would have been to easy." Demyx said.

"To easy for what?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you off the hook that easily, do you?"

"Why!"

"You deserved it."

"You!" Axel angrily said, pointing at Marluxia. "You told him to tell about the drunk accident, didn't you!"

Marluxia shook his head. "No, I didn't. That was all on his own."

"This isn't fair!" Axel complained.

"Anyway, we better go get ready Demyx." Marluxia said.

"Ready for what?" Axel asked.

"You're not going on this trip alone." Marluxia answered. "How will we ever know if you actually went to Atlantica of not?" he teased.

"You two are my chaperones!"

"It's going to be fun!" Demyx happily said.

Axel groaned.

"You have an hour to get ready. Ta ta." Marluxia said, teleporting away.

"This isn't fair!" Axel yelled out.

"Don't worry Axel, it'll be fun." Demyx said.

"How much fun can spending a week under the sea be!"

"I like it."

"Well of course you like it! You're Demyx!"

"You'll get over it." Demyx said, dismissing his sitar and standing up. "Do you need any help getting ready?"

"No, I can handle it myself." Axel angrily said as he got up and stomped out the room, Demyx following.

"Are you angry with me?" Demyx asked.

"What do you think!" Axel snapped.

"You were going to get punished one way or another."

"But I didn't expect you to cause the punishment!"

"I'm not all good." Demyx happily said. Axel only rolled his eyes as they continued down the hall. "Hey Axel, can I try something?" Demyx asked when they reached their rooms.

"What?" Axel asked.

Axel suddenly felt something latch onto his arm, and was surprised to see Demyx clinging to his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see why the drunk me was clinging to you so much." Demyx said. "And now I know why. You're soft." he nuzzled his face into Axel's arm.

"Doesn't this bring back memories." Axel said. "You're not going to make this a habit are you?"

"That depends." Demyx said.

"I'm not going to let you though."

"We'll see about that."

"No we won't." Axel said, pulling his arm from Demyx's grip.

"One more thing." Demyx said.

"What?"

"Ashel!" Demyx yelled, then ran into his room.

Axel groaned. "How am I going to survive this week?"

* * *

><p>AN: Revenge is sweet, especially when you get a chance to mess with your friends. I hope you enjoyed this, please review, and look out for more stories. :D<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
